JayyxKayles BOTDF Fanfic
by Tourmaline Moon
Summary: Jayy falls in love with a 17 year old furry. His black tail and spiked hair won the singers heart, but his background hardens his own. Can Jayy coax out his loving side?
1. Chapter 1

Jayy opened the door to the bus. Once opened, he found Dahvie sucking face with his girlfriend.  
"Real classy, Dahvs."  
the flamboyant male let go of his girl and fell off the couch.  
"Man, Jayy. Don't scare me!" he scrambled to his feet while the girl laughed.  
"whatever, have fun with each other." Jayy chuckled and grabbed a Monster from the bus fridge. The couple went back to their bussiness as soon as Jayy re-opened the door to step out.  
"ugh, couples."

~at hot topic~  
Kayles ran full speed down the mall. He held tight to his BVB hoodie, keepin his black and blue tinted hair covered. 'They cant see me...i need my place' he though. He dropped the longboard with the Kuroshitsuji pentagram and hoped on.  
"Hey fag!"  
'shit' Kayles thought. He pushed off the ground and tried to ride as quickly as he could. He passed the food court, where a gaurd yelled at him, then skidded by Spencers and Foerever 21. HOTTOPIC came to view and he sad on his board and slid in.  
"FUCK!" Kayles ran into Davy, a 5 foot 7 man with hell of gages. He was his only friend and he worked here.  
"Sorry, Davy." Kayles stood, flippin his board into his hands.  
"yeah yeah yeah, thats the third time this week your damn board has ran over my vans!" Davy pulled on one gaged ear lobe. He always did that when he was mad.  
"ya, i heard him."  
"oh, the jock chased you again?"  
"ya i think so." Kayles walked with davy to the counter where two girls asked about Katy Perry merch. Davy turned them away and told them where forever 21 was.  
"Kayles, go pick some music. The manager has been playing the same Of Mice and Men song and im gettin bored as shit of it." Davy said, tossin a guys gages into a Hot Topic bag.  
"Kk." Kayles ran to the back.  
he ran his hand down the long line of music. Attack Attack, Mice and Men, Pierce the Veil, Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Fallin in Reverse, he kept going down the line till he got to his favorites. Blood On The DanceFloor-lets start a riot. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Each other

Jayy was bored, and slowly walked to Hot Topic. Lately he hadn't seen any fans so his gaurd was down. He came inside the shop as I Heart Hello Kitty came on. He laughed at his and Dahvies recorded voice.  
"Good choice Kayles! You scared away those bitches!" a gaged man yelled to the back. He wore a name tag that read Davy. Jayy smirked.  
"Wassup?"  
"Welcome to- oh my god your Jayy mutherfuckin Van Monroe!" Davy yelled.  
"i am? Well slam me in my tender butthole i think i am." the two laughed and high fived.  
"Why on earth are you here!?" Davy licked his lips, playing with his lipring.  
"Dahvie was makin out in the bus and i was bored. The best people go to Hot Topic!" Jayy threw out his arms for emphasis. A loud crash came from the back.  
"Im sorry!"  
"watch it next time, shrimp!"  
Jayy noticed Davy frown, then turned to the mess. A pile of band shirts and shoe boxes laid in a scattered mess as a girl with her nose stuck up walked away. Jayy wondered who had said "sorry" when he spotted spiked blue hair. The tips of the hair led up to a black head, and the head turned to show a beautifull boy around 17. He was perfect, and yet so normal looking. He looked down to the ground sadly, the began collecting the fallen merchandise.  
"Kayles, you need to be careful. You can't carry so much." Davy sighed. The boy, adressed as Kayles paused a beat then continued workin without a response.  
"uh, i'll be right back." Jayy smiled, then walked to the fallen boy. He collected all the shirts behind the boy and smiled as he turned to him, his arms equally loaded. His eyes widdened at Jayys face.  
"J-Jayy!"  
"Hahahahahaa, the one and only. Need help?" Jayy took Kayles' pile as well without waiting a response.  
Kayles followed the man, pointing where each object was to be placed. He was so surprised, perplexed even by the thought of this handsome star helping him. Why, it was almost a dream.  
"thanks." kayles mumbled when they were done.  
"no probs, Kayles." Jayy smirked.

Kayles was surprised, but happy at the singer knowing his name.  
"Kayles, you don't have to help today, we're all good today." Davy called to him.  
"ok!" Kayles responded.  
"Well, since you're off work, do you want to hang out?" Jayy put his hands on his skinny waist.  
"Wait, really!?" Kayles spun to face him.  
"Totally. We can go to the bus and you can meet Dahvie."  
"that would be awesome." Kayles grinned, and Jayy couldn't help but notice Kayles was cute.

xXxXxXx

once back to the bus, Kayles and Jayy were laughing up a storm. They had became close like good friends.  
"DAHVIE WE HAVE A FRIEND!" Jayy yelled as he opened the door, even though Dahvie was on the couch 3 ft from the door.  
"REALLY!?" he yelled back sarcasticly.  
"Meet Kayles." Jayy pulled the boy in from behind him.  
"Yes! Now we can play truth or dare!" Dahvie all but bounced on the couch.  
"uh...?" Kayles looked at Jayy. He was rolling his eyes.  
"fine, we can meet you beter then." Jayy dragged him to the couch and they all flopped down, laughing at their crazzines. 


	3. Chapter 3 Dares and Kisses

Jayy smiled as Dahvie hugged Kayles.  
"welcome to the crazzines!"  
"glad to be here!" Kayles laughed and pushed Dahvie off him.  
"Lets begin. Dahvie truthe or dare." Jayy grinned.  
"truth."  
"k. Do you think Kayles is cool enough to hang with us?"  
"totally absolutly yes! Can i adopt him?" Dahvie grabbed at Kayles again, who dodged and landed back on Jayy's lap.  
"Ah hell no! That would be wierd!" Kayles stuck out his tounge.  
"fine," Dahvie fake pouted. "Jayy, truth or dare?"  
"dare." Jayy smiled.  
"oh, feeling risky huh?" Kayles teased.  
"meeeh" Jayy teased back. They laughed.  
"ok...Jayy i dare you to kiss Kayles' cheek."  
the two looked at dahvie, then each other awkwordly.  
"alright" Jayy leaned in an pecked Kayles' cheek, making Kayles blush madly.  
"Kayles...truth or dare?" jayy asked.  
"truth."  
"do u like hangin with us!"  
"totally!" Kayles laughed, feelin less awkward.  
"ok, ur turn to ask." Jayy leaned back.  
"hmmm. Dahvie." Kayles giggled.  
"bring it on! Dare dare dare!" Dahvie rubbed his hands together.  
"Ok, i dare you to go outside, and hump a poll." Kayles pulled out his phone and went to camera/video mode.  
"fuck you, little dude." Dahvie frowned as Jayy laughed his ass off.  
after video tappin the sexy pollxDahvie action they all flopped back on the couch. "Ok my turn." Dahvie grinned wickedly at his two friends. "Who shall be my victim?"  
Jayy and Kayles looked at each other, extremly worried now.  
"ok, Jayy."  
"mmhm...dare"  
"i dare you to make out with Kayles." Dahvie smiled like a devil as Kayles turned bright red.  
Jayy made a move to stand up. "Dahvie thats-"  
"a dare!" dahvie laughed.  
"but..." Kayles turned even more red.  
"fine." Jayy pulled Kayles across his lap and onto the couch. He rolled over slightly to stradled Kayles' hips and held up his wrists above his head.  
"wait, JAYY!" Kayles tried to sink back into the couch but Jayy lowered his lips to his. Kayles was scared, memories of bad expieriences passed through his mind as Jayy adjusted above him. Then, the kiss was pulling Kayles in. It was sweet. Jayy's lips were warm and Kayles actually liked it. He could tell he was still blushing madly but when he opened his eyes he saw Jayy had his closed, as though in sleep. Kayles blinked a bit the moved his shoulders a bit. Closing his eyes in effort to get the man off, he felt Jayy lick his bottem lip. Kayles clenched his teeth and pulled his arms in. Jayy finally let go and sat up off of Kayles, but Kayles was still scared, and balled up. He pulled his legs to his chest then forced himself to open his eyes. He blew out a bit of air the stared at the back of the couch.  
"wow Jayy. That was like yaoi." Dahvie laughed but Jayy punched him.  
"Kayles? Dude im sorry I-"Jayy leaned down to him.  
"Its ok...its just. Nothing." Kayles forced a smile and sat up.  
"you dont like me? Huh?"  
"no! Youre awesome. Ive just had... Bad expieriences." Kayles looked away.  
"DAHVIE! Truth or dare."  
"dare!"  
"shut the fuck up and quit the game." Jayy frowned.  
"gya." Dahvie got up to find hair dye.  
"i love it when he does dare, i can end it all." Jayy smiled. Kayles returned the smile.  
"im sorry."  
"no its fine." Kayles turned red again.  
Jayy pulled Kayles into a hug. Awkword at first, Kayles felt better and snuggled into the hug like a puppy. _'I wonder...if he actually likes me' _both males thought. 


	4. TOurmaline Out

Hi everyone, Kyllis here. Im friends with Tourmaline. Anyway she is currently dealing with depression and has been in the hospital for a while now so I will take over her account for now. I am mainly proof reading her work and posting what she has already written. I'll try to not change anything so you guys still get the tourmaline work. anyway, thank you for reading from Tourmaline and ill be here to take messages for her. thank you 3

~Kyllis Vanity


	5. note from tourmaline

hey guys I emailed this to Kyllis, telling her to post it. I'm sorry that I can't update or anything. I'm only able to write this one thing because Kyllis was sweet enough to visit me and gave me her ipod to send this to her. According to the people here I'll be stuck for about 2 weeks with special counseling and shit I don't wanna deal with but I have to. :( oh well. Anyway, I'll miss speaking to you guys, especially you Shaiyamine *^-^*

Oh and she told me that you guys are asking and well ive been having very bad anxiety attacks and I was scared and I was cutting again. The problem was I had 3 bottles of anti-depressants and bottles of pain meds so we all know what I was thinking. Im still here though, but with more parental shit. -_-

when I get back im planning on starting a story of my two friends falling in love. bye for now 3 u guys are my comfort


End file.
